Peconic Pygmies
The Peconic Pygmies is a Chaos Dwarf team coached by Zuk in Season 6 of the LIBBL. History After playing agile for the past two seasons, coach Zuk decided to make the switch to a more physical team of Chaos Dwarfs. The entire league was taking a shift going into Season 6 after the elf-fest of Season 5. Zuk's Peconic Pygmies were a play on the Snow White theme, going for alternative or even antonymitive names for the dwarves and he then carried the naming over to the non-dwarf players. The team played one scrimmage before they entered official league play. According to the league website : "Inspired by the NY Knicknevins, champions of season 2, Lively Dwarf had decided he wanted to form a Blood Bowl team. He got his closest friend Laughy Dwarf and they put together a squad of 5 chaos dwarves to challenge in the East End Killer, a 5-on-5 tourney that was so brutal it served as a feed to the local undead teams for roster growth. They called themselves the Peconic Pygmies and ended up winning the tournament, but not without losing Laughy Dwarf. Coach Zuk was in attendance and approached Lively and the three other players - Friendly, Smarty and Melancholy. He told them he liked their spunk and was looking to take a shot at his first bashy team since season 1's Nurgle squad Dead Potus. Lively signed on. Zuk then recruited a minotaur (Horny) and two bull centaurs (Cloppy and Hoofy). He rounded out the squad with Nursey and Coughy Dwarf and two hobgoblins Brownie and Bogey. He kept the team name Peconic Pygmies, even though they would be considered a Nassau squad. He thinks this team has the talent to take the Montauk Cup." Zuk continued his dominance of the preseason tournaments by winning the second Hicksville Havoc (insert link for page), his third pre-season win in three swiss format chances. The Pygmies beat the Klingon Frat Boys (insert link for page), in coach Stony Barcia's (insert link for page) first official game, and the Victorious Secrets (insert link for page) for the championship. Roster The Pygmies started out maximizing the positional players and shorting on rerolls (1). The offense would be a standard ground and pound with the Hobgoblins as ball carriers and the bigger dwarves and bull centaurs to supply the cage. On defense, the bull centaurs would be blitzers busting the cage along with the Minotaur and the dwarves would be the "you shall not pass" wall. They featured the full complement of bull centaurs, chaos dwarves and a minotaur and filled out the rest with hobgoblins. |5 |5 |2 |8 |''Loner'', Frenzy, Horns, Mighty Blow, Thick Skull, Wild Animal, Juggernaut | |0 |0 |0 |0/1/0 |1 |7/0 |170k |- |2 |Cloppy | |6 |4 |2 |9 |''Sprint'', Sure Feet, Thick Skull, Block, Frenzy | |0 |2 |0 |0/0/0 |2 |16/0 |170k |- |4 |Nursey | |4 |3 |2 |9 |''Block'', Tackle, Thick Skull | |0 |0 |0 |0/1/0 |0 |2/0 |70k |- |5 |Smarty | |4 |3 |2 |9 |''Block'', Tackle, Thick Skull | |0 |0 |0 |1/0/0 |0 |2/0 |70k |- |6 |Friendly | |4 |3 |2 |9 |''Block'', Tackle, Thick Skull | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |70k |- |7 |Coughy | |4 |3 |2 |9 |''Block'', Tackle, Thick Skull | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |70k |- |8 |Lively | |4 |3 |2 |9 |''Block'', Tackle, Thick Skull | |0 |0 |0 |0/1/1 |0 |4/0 |70k |- |9 |Melancholy | |4 |3 |2 |9 |''Block'', Tackle, Thick Skull, Guard | |0 |0 |0 |0/1/0 |1 |7/0 |90k |- |10 |Brownie | |6 |3 |3 |7 | | |1 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |1/0 |40k |- |11 |Bogey | |6 |3 |3 |7 | | |0 |1 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |3/0 |40k |- |12 |Dumpy | |6 |3 |3 |7 |''Loner'' | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |40k |- |3 |Hoofy | |6 |4 |2 |9 |''Sprint'', Sure Feet, Thick Skull, Block, Frenzy |} Outstanding Players No outstanding players have evolved from the few games that the Pygmies have played thus far, however the potential of Cloppy and Hoofy the bull centaurs is endless. Results The Pygmies played in the second Hicksville Havoc (insert link for page) and Season 6.